


An Excellent Adventure

by Taupefox59



Series: Quantam Tollbooth [1]
Category: Bill & Ted (Movies), DCU - Comicverse, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comic), Teen Titans (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taupefox59/pseuds/Taupefox59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kon picks the wrong phone booth, Tim gets stuck with him, and Rufus may or may not be wearing a bow tie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Excellent Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta'd, if you catch anything, please let me know. Constructive criticism always appreciated!

 

“Kon. Remind me again why we _had_ to get in the phone booth?”

“C'mon Tim. You can't find phone booths anywhere anymore! It's a classic! What kind of heroes could we really call ourselves if we'd never changed into costume in a phone booth?”

“How about modern heroes, Kon?”

“...Buzzkill.”

“Conner. We're currently trapped inside a phonebooth that appears to be traveling through the space-time continuum.”

“Well, yeah.”

“This seems like it might become a problem relatively quickly.”

“Tim.”

“Yes, Conner?”

“How do you- You seriously don't know what this is?”

“And what is it, Conner?”

“A Most Excellent Adventure!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're on tumblr, feel free to come say hi! [ You can find me here! ](http://taupefox59.tumblr.com/)


End file.
